Locked Up Alternate Ending
by elaineflute324
Summary: After escaping Yerbanian prison, the gang decided to change their clothing so people won't see them as prisoners. While Tori was changing, a really awkward situation happened.


**Locked Up Alternate Ending**

(Tori's POV)

Holy fucking god we're saved! I spring my way up onto the duck truck Sikowitz got. Once Sikowitz got in the drivers seat, we drove away out of Yerbanian prison and headed off to find another way home. Thank god Sikowitz managed to get our luggage and put it in the duck truck, or else we would have to be begging on the streets for plane tickets home and since we got another person to deal with. That man lady that helped us out.

It has been 20 minutes since we left the prison. I lay against the side of the truck and tried to fall asleep. I scanned my eyes to my clothes and noticed something instantly.

Tori: Sikowitz stop the truck!

Sikowitz: *stops truck and makes it screech*

Everyone wakes up from their slumber.

Beck: What's going on?!

Jade: Thanks for waking me up, Vega!

Tori: Whatever, West! Look guys, we need to find a place to change our clothes!

Andre: Change?!

Man lady( I forgot her name so let's make it Man lady): Yeh, vy do vee need to change?

Tori: People will notice us as prisoners in these clothes!

Andre: Oh shit!

Beck: Tori's right.

Jade: For the first time.

We all gave Jade an annoyed glance.

Tori: Anyways, we can't change in the public bathrooms though! People will see us!

Sikowitz: I think I know a place to deal with that!

Tori: Seriously?!

Beck: Where is it?!

Sikowitz: Near here, there's a forest that has been clear of animals! You guys can spread out and change there!

Cat: But is it safe?

Robbie: At least it's better than Festas' brother's hotel!

Tori: No shit!

Beck: You don't say!

Jade: Shut up and let's get to the forest.

Cat: Wait!

Tori: What now, Cat?

Cat: What about the lady who helped us escape?

Tori: Oh yeah! Hey *points to man lady* Do you wanna go to the store t-

Man lady: No, I'm okay. I vill get off now. I only vanted to leafe prison so I could go back to my family.

Tori: Oh okay, and just asking why did you get in prison anyways?

Man lady: I vas trying to protect my brother vrom a group of bullies but I got to violent so they arrested me.

Tori: Well, you deserve to leave.

The lady smiled at me and hopped off the duck truck and we never saw each other again. I turned my head back to the gang.

Sikowitz: Well guys let's head to that forest!

Everyone cheered and we headed toward the natural dressing room.

* * *

Once we spread out and got our clothes from our luggage, we started to change. I brought my phone with me so I could see while I was changing. Using the light of my phone, I unbuttoned the orange shirt and slipped it off me onto the roots of the tree near me, leaving me only a bra on my upper body. But at that moment my phone light was gone and my phone said: Battery Low! Oh fuck! Why at this moment! I used my hands to search for my clothing but I could only feel grass and roots. As I searched I heard a rustle in the bushes. Oh shit, someone's here!

Tori: Hello?

Andre: Hello?

Oh fuck. It's Andre. I'm freaking out. Why? Okay I have to be honest, I had a crush on Andre ever since I met him. We were friends for a while so I thought maybe I have a chance. Nope, not right now. I'm standing in the dark with only a bra on my upper body in front of the guy I like. I'm glad there's no light or else he'll be seeing me.

Tori: Andre is that you?

I felt his shirt and shoulder as I came closer to him.

Andre: Tori?

Tori: I'm sorry Andre if I startled you. It's just that my phone ran out of battery so I can't see anything. So I'm just trying to look for things with my hands.

Andre: That's okay. Here I'll let you borrow my PearPhone.

I heard him reach into his pocket and pull out a pear shaped figure.

Tori: Thanks, Andre-Woah!

I felt myself trip over something and feel myself land on some clothing and skin. Oh shit. Once me and Andre landed on the ground, I felt a surging pain in my ankle. I twisted my ankle while tripping and now I can't move off of Andre. But that wasn't the worst. Then I noticed something even worse, something pressed to my lips. Something soft and welcoming, like another pair of lips. Oh my fucking god. I'm kissing Andre. My lips landed on his when we fell. I try to break the kiss instantly but I felt something push my deeper into his lip, making it hard to separate. It was Andre's hand. His hand was on the back of my head and pushing me into his lips. Suddenly the kiss deepened and Andre was swirling his tongue on my lips. I moaned, giving Andre the chance to thrust his tongue into my mouth. As his tongue searched my mouth, my tongue slowly snaked into his, making him slightly moan. I continued kissing him, to concentrated on this than anything else. Andre slowly brought his hands down to my waist and I brought my hands on his chest, holding onto each other taut. This is what it feels like to kiss him. Oh god I think I'm in heaven. Andre and I separated to catch our breath. We stood in shock and finally realized that I was still shirtless. We sprung away from each other and looked away.

Tori: Oh my god! I'm sorry!

Andre: No no no! It's my fault! I just couldn't...help it.

I turn my head to look at him. Wait did I just hear him say he couldn't help it.

Tori: What? You couldn't help it?

Andre: *sighs* Look, I should've told you this long time ago, but I...love...you, Tori

I couldn't believe my ears.

Tori: You love me?

Andre: I tried to keep it in me, but it was so hard for me. But right after you fell on me and we accidently kissed, I was just like 'Screw it'. I just really wanted you to know...but I took it to far...I'm sorry...

My heart started pounding and my eyes just widened in response. Andre, the pianist I have a crush on, is in love with me! Why am I not cheering and screaming?! Well forget that, I have to tell him. I don't care whether I'm clothed or stripped or whatever. I'm going to let him know.

Andre: I don't deser-

I cut him off and crash our lips together. He figured out what had just happened in two seconds and just kissed me back. I'm in heaven again! I broke the kiss and I stare at him with a smile.

Andre: Tori? I thou-

Tori: I know it's embarrassing that we had a make out session while I was shirtless-

Andre: Hold on you were shirtless?!

Tori: Yeah...

Andre: God I'm sorry Tori! I-

Tori: Save it for later Andre! Because I love you, too!

Andre: *stares in momentary shock* Say what?

Tori: After you confessed to me, I think it was time for me to confess, too. I've had a crush on you ever since Trina bought you in to do the rehearsal for the Showcase. *puts a hand of Andre's cheek* I have to admit, I couldn't control myself either when we were making out of the floor!

There was little light, but I could see Andre's smile. I smiled back and placed my arms around Andre's neck while he wrapped them around my hips and we started another make out session. I broke the kiss into a smile.

Tori: Andre?

Andre: Yes?

Tori: Will you be my boyfriend?

I saw Andre's sweet smile again and he kissed my cheek lightly.

Andre: Why would I not?

I chuckled and made out with him again. Oh best vacation to the worst country in the world ever!


End file.
